Voca-Loid: World End With You
by orthrosnoshion
Summary: Dreaming about the end of the world and followed by disappearance of one of his classmate, Kaito Shion, student from Yamaha High, must embark on the Journey to the world known as 'Psyren' to save her. A vocaloid fic with Psyren element. I'm suck at summary. Chapter 4: We're back from…
1. 1 Enter the world of Psyren

**I really should update my other fic…**

 **But instead, I got an idea for a new fic that my friends suggested while we're chatting on facebook.**

 **And that idea are on my mind for some time and its make me can't concentrate to writing my 'Persona Alternate Reality: Souji Seta Journey' fic.**

 **So, I decided to write this new fic so that it can be out of my mind.**

 **But meh… I will continue that fic even if it takes ten years to finish it.**

 **Oh, and this story will have element from manga named 'Psyren'. So don't surprise if the story and the terms almost same with it (I said ALMOST), but the character from it will not appear in this story. But maybe some…**

 **And here we go with the new story that my friend came up with.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid and Psyren are not mine.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Enter the world of Psyren.**_

* * *

 _Flame and rubble._

 _All he can see in his surrounding is rubble with flame dancing on it. The clouds on the sky are dark. Many lightning flashing from the dark sky._ _There also many tornadoes coming from the dark sky,_ _violently rotating in contact with both the surface of the earth._

 _The state of the Earth now is like it will meet its ends, no sign of life on his field of vision._

 _All because of one organization, or specifically, one being. A being that can absorb all the life form of a planet._

 _Right now, that being is coming to this planet. A planet who many people call Earth._

 _He watched as the being emerged from the dark sky_ _and down slowly towards where he was standing._

 _Just one question that he can uttered._

" _Is this the end of the world?"_

 _After he said that, the being began changing form then envelop the whole planet, the world began to lose its life, changing to a dead planet._

* * *

( _Normal P.O.V._ )

* _SMACK_ *

"Ouch!" yelled a blue haired teenager. Immediately awake from his slumber.

"Kaito Shion, do you find my lesson is boring so that can make you sleeping?" asked a brown haired woman, Meiko Sakine, the homeroom teacher of class 2-B.

The blue haired teen, Kaito, now fully awake. He then rubbed his forehead who had just been hit with chalk courtesy from his brown haired teacher, "N-no Meiko-sensei!"

"Then can you please answer the question written on this board?" she asked.

Kaito looked at the question, "Erm… I'm sorry sensei. I don't know the answer." He answered sheepishly. And that answer makes him get another chalk to his forehead.

"Next time, pay attention and don't fall asleep on my lesson understand?"

"Yes, Meiko-sensei…"

With that, the lesson continued until school's bell rang, sign that the school is over.

* * *

( _Afterschool_ )

We found Kaito with his five friends walk out from the school yard along with the other students.

"Ugh… I don't know that Meiko-sensei can throw chalk that hard…" groaned Kaito while rubbing his forehead.

"That's what you got because you're sleeping in class Kaito-nii." Said a younger boy with a blond hair while eating a banana.

"Said the one who also sleeping in class while there's history lessons…" muttered a younger girl; also have a blond hair and wearing a white headband and ribbon on it.

"That's because Kiyoteru-sensei lessons is boring, Rin!" whined the blond haired boy to the blond girl who named Rin.

"* _Sigh_ * Len… if you not serious about studying, you will be held back a year." Rin Kagamine said to the boy named Len, "Listen to your big sister for once, Len."

"Hey! We're twins! And our age is same! What made you became my big sister?" yelled Len Kagamine.

Rin looked at Len with smirk, then winked at him cutely "That's because I'm five second older than you, Len."

"Why you always say that, Rin!"

"That true isn't it?"

Kaito ignored the twin's conversation. His mind driven back to his dream in his sleep before rudely awakened by a throwing chalk that hit his forehead from Meiko-sensei.

" _Again with that dream_. _It seems so real… but why I said_ ' _Is this the end of the world?' And what is that being? Just what's with that dream?"_

"-kun? Kaito-kun?"

Kaito snapped from his own though to reality, he looked to his right, and find a teal colored hair girl, which her hair tied in twintails, looking at him,her eyes showing concern, "Oh, Miku, did you say something?"

The girl named Miku Hatsune still looking at Kaito with concern showed on her face, "Kaito-kun, are you alright?" she asked, "You've been spacing out a lot more than usual, is something happened?"

"Yes Miku, I'm alright. And no, nothing happened except Meiko-sensei throwing a piece of chalk to my forehead." The blue haired teen replied.

"Really?" Miku asked, frowning while tilting her head to the side as she looked at Kaito closely, making him blushing slightly.

"Y-yes Miku, I'm really alright!" Kaito stuttered, " _Oh god,_ _why does she look so cute_ _!"_ he added mentally, "I'm just thinking about life's problem, that's all"

"Like what?" she still unconvinced.

"Umm…" Kaito think for a reason, "Like what I heard on TV." He suddenly said, "They say that the planet that we live on is already done for… Thanks to all that toxic gas that humans made, the earth is becoming way hotter… One day the ocean will overflow and drown every land of this planet. Mankind hasn't been able to end wars or stop making nuclear weapons… Every fifteen minutes, someone commit suicide on Japan…" he paused and looking at the clear sky, then continue, "Somehow, large numbers of people mysteriously go missing all over the country… And just three years ago, there was a really high chance that a meteor would collide into earth… And we worry as to whether we'd received our pension or not." Kaito stopped walking, while closing his eyes "But… I just don't care… I can't tell anything about my future anyway. As long as I'm alive, that's all I need…"

Kaito then opened his eyes, and looking to his friends. Only to receiving a bewildered stare from his friend.

"Wh-what?" he feel uncomfortable being stared like that, "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Whoa… that so deep though Kaito…" His best friend, the one who have purple hair and tied in ponytail, Gakupo Kamui, answered him.

"Indeed… that was interesting way of thinking, Kaito-san." Luka Megurine, who has pink hair also agreed with Gakupo.

"Well, enough about that," an embarrassed Kaito tried to change the topic, "So, what are you trying to say before, Miku?"

Miku, who seemingly accept the reason from Kaito is reasonable enough, answered him, "I heard from our other classmate that there are a new café opened in the city, we should try going there!" she answered excitedly.

"Is everyone going too?" Kaito asked his friend.

"Of course! We want to check if there a banana cake in there!" Len said enthusiastically.

"And Orange juice too!" Rin added.

"I hope there some cooked eggplants in there." Gakupo said while drooling slightly.

"I wonder if they have some grilled tuna in there…" Luka pondered.

Everyone who heard Luka comment sweat dropped, there's no way a café providing such foods. That is not a fish restaurant.

"Well, if they also sell some Ice Cream, I'm going too." Said Kaito.

"Then it's decided! We are going there right now! Leek juice! Here I come!"

The six groups of friends then go to the new café while talking about various stuff.

* * *

( _That night_ )

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" shouted Kaito as he ran through the park toward his apartment building across the park, "If I don't get home fast, Kaiko-nee is gonna beat me black and blue!"

As he was near a payphone box, suddenly…

 _ **RIIIRIIIRIIIIING**_

"Huh?" he stopped running and turned toward the source of the ringing noise.

 _ **RIIIRIIIRIIIIING**_

"…The payphone's ringing…?" He then walking to payphone box and opened the door, "Well, it's just a payphone. I mean, if you know the number you can call it from anywhere." He mumbled to himself. "Should I answer it?" Kaito pondered, "…I guess I will."

The blue haired teen picked up the phone and answering it, "Hello? Hello-o? Who is it?" and the answer made him surprised.

" _Hello? Hello-o? Who is it?_ " replied the other side of the phone with his voice, his own VOICE.

"What the…" he then sensed a presence from the top, out from the payphone box, he then looked on it.

What he saw was an unknown figure crouched dressed in white winter cloaks, wearing a strange silver helmet that covered its face, wearing a pair of metallic glove as its right hand holding a cellphone. It's appeared to be floating above the payphone box.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" Shouted Kaito with pure shock.

The unknown figure ignored him as it closed the cellphone. And then it's standing up from its crouching position but still hovering above the payphone box. Then appears white smoke that surround the figure until covered it's entire body. When the smokes disappear, the unknown figure is also disappearing. Leaving a shocked Kaito by himself.

"G-gone… It's gone!" said Kaito, sweat rolling from his temple, not believing about what he had just seen, "Hgh! I was just seeing things!" he then rubbed both of his eyes with his hand, "Yeah, I'm just tired anyway!"

 _ **PIPIPI**_

There sound come out from the payphone. Making Kaito suddenly jumped from pure shock.

 _ **PIPIPI**_

"…? This isn't a hallucination?" he asked himself as he looked at the payphone box.

Kaito then braced himself to enter into the payphone box again. In there, he found a calling card sticking out from the slot of the payphone.

"Someone left their calling card?" Kaito looked at it curiously, "Was this even here just a moment ago?" he then picked up the card and examine it. The card itself colored red with a strange symbol on it, there a word 'PSYREN' with white horizontal line. There also black color on the upper left.

"Huh? Psyren?" he read it, but then he realized that it's already late, "OH! No way! It's only three minutes to curfew!... Give me a break…" he then pocketing the card while running toward his apartment with full speed.

* * *

( _Next morning - School_ )

"Yo, what's with the long face, Kaito?" Gakupo asked him when they entered school entrance.

Kaito looked at his purple haired friend with listless expression clear on his face, "Kaiko-nee lectured me for like three hours because I'm late coming home yesterday."

"Whoa! She may be a beauty but she's scary as hell, huh?" Gakupo said with a smile.

Kaito shrugged, "You can say that."

The two friends then walked toward their classroom while chatting.

"Kaito-kun!" called someone from their class as the two of them entered the classroom.

Kaito looked toward the person who calling his name, "Oh. Morning, Miku." He greeted her with smile.

"Good morning, too, Kaito-kun!" Miku greeted back.

"Good morning, Kaito-san, Gakupo-san." Luka also greeted them from her seat on the right side from Miku.

"Goo-" before Kaito finished his greeting, Gakupo chimes in.

"Good morning Luka-sama. You look beautiful today." Gakupo greeted with a charming smile, of course with prince-like style.

"Thank you Gakupo-san, you also look beautiful." Luka answered while smiling sweetly.

"Erm, beautiful?" he asked her. He is a man, why she called him beautiful.

Luka looked at Gakupo with fake innocent expression clear on her face, "Of course, aren't you a girl Gakupo-san? With that _long_ purple hair _tied_ in _ponytail."_ She said, emphasizing the words long, tied, and ponytail.

Gakupo pride as a man immediately shattered to pieces after hearing that from the girl he has crush on, and walked limply to his own seat then sat down in it, sulking.

Kaito and Miku only sweat dropped, while Luka giggling mischievously.

Ignoring Gakupo, Miku remembered something, and then she reached into her bag and picking up something. "Kaito-kun." She called him.

"Yes?"

"Here, give me your hand." Miku told him.

Curious, Kaito held out his hand to Miku, in return, she giving something to him. "A keychain?" he looked at it, the shape of keychain is look like miniature of blue ice cream cone.

"Yep!" she then held out another keychain, this time the shape is a green leek miniature. "This is mine!" she told him happily.

"But why?"

"Well… it's because you seems pretty down lately, and also you always look like you daydreaming while lesson is taking a place." Miku said shyly, "That's why I think giving you a little present at least cheer you up. Are you not like it?"

Kaito looking at her with a surprised face, but then turned into happy expression, " _So she trying to cheer me up huh, she is really a good girl._ " He said in his mind. "What are you saying; of course I love it. Because it's a present from you, thank you Miku." Kaito said, smiling to her.

For Miku, Kaito's smile is dazzling. And seeing him smile like that made her heart race, as her face began heat up, "Y-you're welcome K-Kaito-kun! I'm glad you like it." She stuttered out.

"Well, I'm going back to my seat, later you two." Kaito said to them and walking to his seat on Gakupo's side. He then sat up on his seat. Looking at the keychain, Kaito couldn't help but feeling happy. Pocketing it to the uniform pocket, he looked to outside windows, "Hey Gakupo." He suddenly said, "Don't you think it's a blessing to be alive? Just take a look at that gorgeous morning sun."

"Shut up, Kaito. My pride as a man is gone forever because of my long hair." Gakupo said while buried his face with both of his arms on top of his desk.

Before Kaito could reply, the classroom door opened, gaining Kaito and Gakupo's attention.

"Oh it's her highness." Gakupo said as he gazing his head up, "She actually came to school…"

Kaito's other classmate, Miki Saifune, A red haired girl with ahoge that look like number 2. Everyone calls her the 'Ice Queen'. Miki always reading some book, she doesn't have a single friend. Not even half of the class has talked to her once. It goes back when she got into school, sometime in the beginning of April. People still talk about what she said to the girls who approached her, " _Could you leave me alone until graduation, please?_ " she said to them, " _Psyren is coming… And when it does… neither you nor I will be able to stop him. Until then you had better enjoy your pointless youth to the fullest_." She also said the same thing before as Miku and Luka asked her to become their friends again like in their childhood time. Yes, she is Miku and Luka childhood friend. Both of them say that she is very bright, intelligent, and very popular when she was younger. But now she is like a different person. Conclusion; Miki Saifune is an untouchable girl, the most cruel and distant. That's what everyone arrived at to describe her place in their class.

Kaito and Gakupo watch her as she sit on her seat and opened a book and begin reading it.

* * *

(Afternoon – After School)

"You guys go ahead; I'll catch up to you guys later." Kaito said to his five friends.

"Where are you going, Kaito-nii?" asked Rin.

"Toilet…" he replied simply as he rushing toward restroom.

After finishing the nature call in the toilet, Kaito walked toward his classroom to get his school bag, on the way to his destination, he see his two other female classmate, Neru Akita and Teto Kasane, the two school's bully, are dumping something to the school's landfills.

" _What are they doing?_ " Kaito thought.

"Hey what do you think she'll do?" he heard Neru asked Teto.

"Probably keep searching late into the night!" Teto replied as both of them giggling and running from there.

After both of them gone from Kaito sight, he then approached the pile of garbage and looking for something that both of them had thrown away. Then found it.

"What's this about?" what he found in there is a small white wallet with red ribbon attached on it. He then opens the wallet to look for the identities of the wallet's owner. After found the student ID, he looked to the photo of the owner.

"Miki Saifune…" he muttered as he looked at the photo. Then he found another thing inside the wallet that caught his attention, "…This calling card is…!"

* * *

( _Inside Class 2-B_ )

Miki Saifune is looking something in her school bag, when she not found what she's looking for; a panicked expression could be seen on her face.

"Miki-san…" a sudden male voice startling her, turning around she meet with no other than Kaito Shion, "I believe this is yours?" he said as he showed her a familiar wallet in his hand.

After realized that wallet is hers, she snatched the wallet from Kaito's hand then turned her body around.

"Fine. Don't say thanks." Kaito said as he sweat dropped, "The wallet… I found it on the ground. Uh, I mean-"

"I know, it happens all the time." She said, still not facing him, "Thanks…"

Kaito looked at her, then he turned to walking to his desk and pick up his school bag, "…Yeah, no problem." As he picking it up, he remembered something, "By the way, I couldn't help but notice that red calling card you got."

Hearing that, Miki froze on her track.

"It's the same with-"

"Calling card?" she cut him off before Kaito finished his sentence, "What are you talking about?" Miki turned to look at Kaito with cold expressions, "I don't have anything like that! Quit joking around, Kaito Shion!" she told him coldly, making Kaito widening his eyes, "Listen… There are tons of things you're better off not knowing in this world." With the same cold look, she continue, "If you're too curious then-"

Miki not continuing her words as if like she interrupted by something. She then looked around, like she is hearing something, "Ch…Not now!" she muttered, cold sweat appeared on her face, and then she walked out from the classroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kaito asked her as he watched Miki out from the classroom and he walked to the classroom's door.

"Don't follow me!" Miki told him without turning back as she walked in the hallway.

Kaito watched her back, "If there's anything bothering you, feel free to ask me or my friends anytime! I'll hear you out your problem!" he shouted, making her stopped walking,

As Kaito turning back to the classroom, Miki muttered, "S… Save us…"

"Huh?" Kaito then went back to look at her in the hallway, but he not seeing anyone in there, " _I was sure. Miki-san had said something…_ "

And ever since that day, Miki Saifune has been missing.

All sort of rumors went around school about her. Like, her parents joined some cult religion, there was violence at home, the yakuza came to collect their debts and so on. Everyone made up their own rumors about Miki, who always came to school all bruised up. Except Miku and Luka, who worried about her wellbeing and wondering where is she now.

* * *

( _Four days later – Classroom_ )

The classroom was noisy. Nearly the entire student in the class gossiping about the disappearance of Miki Saifune. Miku and Luka trying to ignore about the rumors, but Kaito know it, deep down in their heart, both of them actually worried about her.

"Psyren is coming… I guess." Gakupo speak suddenly from his seat.

Hearing that Kaito snapped his attention to Gakupo, "Hey! What did you just say?!" Kaito rose from his seat and approached Gakupo, "Who is Psyren?! What does it mean?! And how do you know about it?!" he asked his purple haired friend with a barrage of questions.

"Wah!? Geez, Kaito , don't surprised me like that " Gakupo said to him.

Kaito then putting his friend into a headlock, "Just answer me!"

"M-Miki-chan said it! You know, when Luka-sama and Miku-chan went to talk her about becoming their friend again?" Gakupo answered while gasping for oxygen, "Y-you heard it too! Now let go of me!"

Miku and Luka suddenly approached them, "Don't tell me that you two also talking about Miki-chan disappearance?" Miku said with sad expression.

Gakupo and Kaito looked at her as Kaito letting Gakupo off, "No. We're just talking about Psyren. Do you guys know anything about it?"

Miku sighed in relief that his friends not gossiping about her childhood friends, but then but then looked at them with wonder, "Psyren? You mean that urban myth?" she asked them, "Something like the Secret Society of Psyren?"

"Urban Myth?" said Kaito.

"The secret society of Psyren?" said Gakupo.

"There's a rumour flying around the net lately. It's some secret society that gathers those sick of our society and lead them to 'paradise'" Luka told them, "One after another, people are going missing in different parts of the country. Police all over the nation can't figure out why."

Miku then continued, "The rumor is that this society maybe to blame for these cases." She told them, "We don't know anything more than that, why didn't you two go and ask Mayu-chan from Occult Club?"

* * *

( _Afterschool – Occult Clubroom_ )

Without further ado, Kaito and Gakupo going to the Occult Clubroom after school were over. They told Miku, Luka, Rin and Len to going ahead without them.

Now, both of them are inside the clubroom to speak with the president of the Occult Club. Mayu Okumura.

"You two better give up on pursuing the secret society of Psyren, Kaito-kun, Gakupo-kun." She told them nonchalantly. "Whenever an amateur dabbles in this stuff… They lose their life!"

Kaito and Gakupo looked at each other then looked at Mayu, and then sit down on the chair. "Tell us more."

Hearing that, Mayu only grinned, "I'm sure you two know of the random disappearances all over the news, right."

Kaito and Gakupo nodded their head.

"They've been calling it 'Spirited Away'. All sorts of average, everyday people just go missing without a trace." She telling them, "The majority of the victims have nothing in common. And without a lead the police can't do a thing. But during all of this, a rumor has been spreading like crazy over the net…"

"' _The one behind those spirited away is the Psyren secret society!'_ or _'Their leader is the mysterious Nemesis Q!'_ " she quoted.

"Nemesis… Q?" Kaito muttered, with a bead of sweat on his face.

Mayu closed her eyes and placing her hand on her cheeks, "What I'm about to tell you two is just one theory I've gathered from the net, but…"

"But?" Gakupo asked. It's seemed he interested about this.

Mayu opened her eyes again and face them, "No one knows what Psyren's leader, Nemesis Q, looks like. He can appear anywhere. He dissappear into a cloud of smoke after leaving red calling card behind to humans searching for paradise, which ultimately leads them to Psyren." Mayu paused as she rose up from her seat and walked to the window, "In fact, there have been reports that many of those who have gone missing actually possessed this red card!" she then opened the window and looked out from it, "It seems the only way to actually contact Psyren is with that special card… Those who've gone missing have secretly used the card… and were subsequently taken away…"

Kaito and Gakupo still keep silent, then Kaito decided to speak up, "I don't buy it. This kind of urban myth exists everywhere."

Mayu seems ignored Kaito's comment and continued, "But here is the best part…" she then turned to face them while grinning wide, "Someone is offering a prize of five hundred million yen… to anyone who can figure out the truth behind Psyren."

""F-FIVE HUNDRED MILLION!?"" Yelled Kaito and Gakupo as their jaw dropped.

"The person is a famous Millionaire in the occult world, so it seems the offer is real." Mayu then walking back to her seat and sat in there, "Anyway, the prospect of instant wealth set off a huge response. Occult mania swept the nation, engulfing those related to the government, businesses, and even Yakuza… everyone got caught up in the action." She paused to sighed, then continued, "The only real clue to unraveling this mystery is Psyren's red calling card. There's tons of listings all over online auctions. Though, I bet almost ninety nine percent are fake… If you could find a real, unused one… I bet you could make five million alone…"

What had been Mayu said to Kaito and Gakupo leaving both of them speechless.

"But I warn you, I'ts best not to get involved at all. The administrator's sites investigating Psyren's activity all died in various accidents." Mayu warned before both of them sat up and leaving the clubroom, making both of them looked at her, "Their rooms were trashed, their computers stolen… and right before their death, many of them wrote on their blogs that they could tell they were being watched. There are many dangerous members of the underworld aiming for that reward too! Many are paying top yen for any information about Psyren. As long as those cards keep circulating, terrible things are happening!"

* * *

Later that evening. Kaito and Gakupo are on the way to their own home from the school, their mind still filled by what Mayu had said to them.

" _If you get involved, you'll surely pay for it._ "

"Psyren… huh…" Kaito muttered as both of them walked on the street, "What do you think, Gakupo?"

"…"

"Gakupo?"

"…" still no answer.

Kaito turned his head to Gakupo, only to find that his friend is holding a familiar red card while he looked at it intensely. His gaze then turned to the shocked Kaito , "Five hundred million yen!" he then grinned stupidly, "Here I come!"

Kaito who seem overcome his shock, asked him, "Where you get that!?"

Still grinned stupidly, Gakupo answered, "It seems someone leaving this card on the payphone near my house two days ago. And I happened to pass by as the card suddenly appears from inside the payphone slot! Lucky me!"

"Are you sure that the real card?"

"Of course, why are you asking?"

Kaito then picking up the same red card from his wallet, and showing it to Gakupo.

"What the!?" Gakupo gaped at him, "Where are you get it!?"

"I also found it in the slot of payphone box on the park near my apartment," He answered truthfully.

"Since when?"

"Umm… at late night after we going to that new café in the city."

Gakupo then immediately look like a person who have lost his spirit, "Then that's mean this card is fake." he then began sulking.

"Well, I think mine is also fake too," Kaito said, "I mean, come on. It's just a myth! There's no such a thing like secret society of Psyren!"

"But what about Mayu-chan stories?"

Kaito shrugged, " Maybe it's just a hoax." He then looked at his watch, "Come on, we better going home. Its already late. I don't want Kaiko-nee beat me because going home so late…" he added that last part in whisper.

* * *

( _That night - Kaito's apartment_ )

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" shouted an older blue haired woman as she ready to beating Kaito.

"H-Hold on, Kaiko-nee! GUWAAAAAA!" Kaito tried to defend himself from the incoming attack, but failed miserably as his face get a sucker punch from his older sister, Kaiko Shion.

"Rememeber what I said before, Kaito?" she finally stopped beating Kaito as he sitting in seiza position, while his sister lectured him.

"Coming home before curfew…"

"Then why are you still coming late?" she asked

"It's because I have some important business at school." he answered.

"Is that so? Then why you not call me first?"

"I… Forget…?"

He earning another punch because of his answer. "As punishment because you're late. You're not allowed out for two weeks!"

"Whaaaaat!?"

* * *

( _Later at the living room_ )

"Yeouch!" Kaito yelped when he touched his left cheeks that swollen. "I'm her adopted brother and she can't hold back a bit?" he then turned the TV on.

"… _and now our continuing report on the disappearances. Authorities are struggling to make headway on the mysterious cases popping up nationwide_ …" the newscaster announced. Then there's picture of Miki Saifune and Piko Utatane, a young gray haired boy with ahoge shaped like a letter 'P', appear. Under their picture is a words 'WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN'.

" _If I remember correctly, Isn't Piko Utatane is Len and Rin's classmate?_ " Kaito think, " _They also said that he also disappear at the same time with Miki-san."_

He then turned the TV off, and walks toward his room, as soon as he entered his room, Kaito immediately lay down on the bed. " _A secret society that leads people to paradise…_ " he thought, " _The only way to contact Psyren is their red calling card…_ "

" _Save us_."

Miki's words before she disappeared was still in Kaito's mind.

" _Psyren is no mere urban myth… if you careless, you'll lose your life…_ "

"Damn it…" Kaito muttered as he rose up from his bed, changing his clothes, then he sneaking out from his room then out from his apartment.

* * *

( _Late night – Park_ )

Kaito entered the payphone box on the park where he got his Psyren card for the first time. He then hesitantly put his card into the slot.

"I hope this working, if it don't…"

The card suddenly pulled to the inside of the payphone.

"UWOOOOOOO!" shouted Kaito out of character while beginning to panic, "IT WENT INSIIIIDE! IT TOOK MY CARD, MIKIIIIII-SAAAAAN!"

 _Beep boop... Beep Boop… Beep Boop…._ The payphone began make a sound sign of connected

"Huh?" immediately, he began calming himself down, and then picked up the phone.

" _Greetings! Your world is now co-nnec-ted! You reached the Immigration Offices of Psyren!_ " said a woman voices, but it's just like electronic recording.

"Ah!?"

" _We will now commence the imigration examination. Please answer the following question_."

"Huh?"

" _Each question has two choices. If your answer is yes, please press one. If your answer is no, please press two._ "

"Just what is this?" Kaito wondered.

" _Question1: Are you Japanese older than twelve? Dial yes or no_."

"What kind of question is that?" he said while press 1.

" _Question 2: Are you worried about the future of your country? Dial yes or no._ " he press 1.

" _Question 3: Have you ever suffered a brain injury or been diagnosed with a serious illness? Dial yes or no._ " he press 2.

" _Question 4: Do you have chronic difficulty breathing, or have you ever felt that your planet's atmosphere is difficult to breathe in? Dial yes or no_." 2.

" _Question 5: Have you ever dreamed of talking sheep? Dial yes or no._ " 1.

" _Question 6: Do you believe there's life in outer space? Dial yes or no_." 1.

" _Question 12: Even if you couldn't communicate verbally, you could get your thoughts across. Dial yes or no._ " 1.

" _Question 13: Have you ever bled blue blood? Dial yes or no_." 2.

" _Question 18: You prefer a mountain of mushrooms over a village surrounded by a bamboo forest? Dial yes or no._ " 1.

" _Question 24: You have close friends? Dial yes or no_." 1.

" _Question 30: Have you ever killed a living thing larger than a human? Dial yes or no_." 2.

" _Question 31: Have you ever poured water hotter than 80 degrees Celsius on your face? Dial yes or no_." 2.

.

.

.

" _Question 60:_ "

" _Is this some kind of quiz!?_ " Kaito though tiredly, " _No more…!_ "

" _You feel unsatisfied with high school life? Dial yes or no_." 1.

" _Question 61: You don't think anything of the future? Dial yes or no_." 1.

" _Question 62: You have no desire to honor the curfew your family set. Dial yes or no_."

At that question, Kaito paused, "Huh?" he then looked at the phone, " _Hold up… Why did this thing just ask me like that?_ "

" _Your older sister is acting in place of your mother as your legal guardian even if you're adopted. And you find it annoying. It's only when you give into your rebellious impulse. That you're able to forget about that unexplained feeling of sadness lingering in your heart that you're just an orphan in the beginning_." The voice from the phone told him.

With a quick movement, Kaito get out of the payphone box, frowning, he then looking around, "I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING ME FROM SOMEWHERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" He shouted, "QUIT HIDING IN THE SHADOWS!"

There's no one answered Kaito's shout, he then turned to the dangling phone, " _Why does she know all about me!? Even my past and Kaiko-nee too!"_ he thought.

Walked back to the payphone box, he picked up the phone again. " _What with this woman?_ "

" _BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED IN THE FIRST PLACE! QUIT GETTING SMART WITH ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!_ " The voice began shouting from the other side of the phone. Making Kaito really shocked, " _YOU LITTLE WORM! I WAS DOING THIS FOR YOUR SAKE! FORGET IT! KIDS ARE ALL THE SAME! YOU THINK THAT THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND'S YOU! YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN DO ANYTHING!_ "

Being shouted like that Kaito snapped, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH! GIVE MIKI-SAN BACK RIGHT NOW!" he shouted back, "I'M YAMAHA HIGH'S KAITO SHION! SECRET SOCIETY MY ASS! YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF FRIGGIN KIDNAPPERS!"

The voice then fell silent after Kaito outburst, "…uh oh…" he mumbled, and then put his ear on the phone.

" _Question 63: Would you go to 'PSYREN'? Dial yes or no._ " the voice coming back, this time not shouting, but rather with the same tone she used when giving Kaito question.

After hearing that, Kaito clenching his fist and his hand shaking with anger.

" _Hey-hey, wanna come or not_?" the voice mocked, " _Yes or no_."

Kaito fell silent, but then laughing darkly, "…kukuku… trying to make a fool of me…!?" He suddenly pressing number 2 button furiously. After that he began leave out from the payphone box, slamming the door in the process, "I'll catch you by the tail… using my own method! Psyren!" He muttered darkly as he clenches his Psyren's red card tightly.

Unknown to him, in the payphone box, the voice was still on, " _Examination complete. We will contact you regarding the results_ …"

* * *

( _The next day - Kaito's Apartment_ )

"See you later!"

"Hold it, Kaito!" his sister tried to questioning him, "Exactly where did you go last night?!"

"I was sleeping!" Kaito lied to her, "Trust your younger brother for once!" he said with smile as he running toward his school.

At the park near Kaito's apartment. At the payphone box, precisely. There are two suspicious men around the payphone box, one is small and the other one is fat. The small man appeared to be… sniffing (?) inside the payphone and fumbling the phone while the other man seemed reading something from a note.

"This is the place, without a doubt, Usui-san." Spoke up the one who reading notes.

The one who inside the payphone box begin speaking like clairvoyance who reading a future, "I can see… it… a kid… high school student… calling on this phone… he's not to bright…" he continued his reading, "What's this ' _shut the fuck up bitch!_ '... ' _I'm Yamaha High's… Kaito Shion!_ '… I see… fufufu…" the man named Usui then out from the inside of payphone box while panting, "To the high school, Miyake!" he told the fat one.

"Good work, sir."

"A complete novice dares to cast his hand at Psyren…" Usui said as they leaving the park area, "We will teach him a lesson he won't forget!… kukuku…" he laughed.

* * *

( _At school – Staff office_ )

Len just running and errand from his homeroom teacher, when he passing the staff office, he saw someone wearing an eye patch on his right eye and wear a white coat, holding a police badge, and speak to the teacher there.

"Good day." Usui said, "I'm with the police…"

"I-investigation?" a teacher asked him, "Has one of our students done something?"

Usui shook his head, "No, no. we just need to have a brief word with one of them…" he said to the teacher, "Can we see a copy of your enlisted students with pictures?"

* * *

Meanwhile on class 2-B, its Kaito and Gakupo turn cleaning the classroom when they heard announcement from the school speaker.

" _Kaito Shion from class 2-B… Report to the Principal's office at once! Kaito Shion, Report to the Principal's office at once!_ "

"Huh?" Kaito stopped sweeping the classroom floor after heard that his name was called.

"Seems bad…" Gakupo also stopped cleaning the windows, "What are you doing this time, Kaito?" he ask him.

"I don't know." Kaito answered, "I mean, I'm not recall doing anything that breaking the school rules."

Some random student shouted from outside the classroom, "Hey everybody, come check it out! There are Cops in the Principal's Office!"

"Cops…?" Gakupo asked nobody in particular, "What do they want?"

As Kaito was about to leave the classroom, Len appeared and stopped him.

"Kaito-nii!" Len called.

"Oh, Len! Sorry I've been called, if you want something, meet me later."

"That's not what I'm here!" Len telling him, "Those two aren't Cops!"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Len smirking, "I've seen plenty of police notepads and medals since me and Rin was little," He said to him, "And I can tell you that theirs was a well- made fake!"

"Then wha-" Kaito stopped, remembering what Mayu tell him and Gakupo yesterday, " _There are many dangerous members of the underworld aiming for that reward too! Many are paying top yen for any information about Psyren. As long as those cards keep circulating, terrible things are happening!_ "

"I see…" Kaito mumbled to himself, he then looked at Gakupo, "Gakupo, remember what Mayu-san has said to us yesterday?"

"What Mayu-chan has…" Gakupo looked thinking for a while, and then it hit him "OH! Damn! How they found out about the calling card!?"

"I don't know. But I'm gonna run while I still have time!" he said to them and began jumping out from the open window then running as fast as he can.

"Hey, I'm coming with you!" Gakupo shouted as he too, jumped from the window and run to catch up with him.

"Huh? Why are you following me?" Kaito said to Gakupo.

"Did you forget already? I'm also having the card too!" he replied, "Mayu-chan's rumors were right!"

"Two suspicious guys disguised as Cops… Everyone who get involved with Psyren ends up paying for it!" said Kaito while running, "But how the heck did they find out about us?"

As they running on the field, they meet with Miku, Luka, and Rin. "Hey Kaito-kun, Gakupo-kun, what's with that announcement? Are you breaking the school rules?" Miku said to them.

"Sorry, Miku! Not now! We were in a hurry!" Kaito shouted to them as they running past the three girls.

"But the Principal's office is not that way!"

The two friends just ignored them, and then stopped running and began climbing the school fence.

When they got down from the fence, Kaito and Gakupo surprised that the two fake Cops already waiting for them.

"And where might you be off to, Kaito Shion-kun, Gakupo Kamui-kun?" Usui asked them while smiling evilly.

Kaito and Gakupo then put up a fight stance, ready to fight, "Got some kind of business with us? Mr. Wannabe Cops?" Gakupo told them.

"This will be over quick." Usui telling them, "We'd like you to hand over that red calling card you two got. We promise not to hurt you."

"I wonder what you're talking about." Kaito eyeing the man cautiously.

Usui snort, "Don't play dumb with us. We know. We've been tapping every single public phone line in the entire district.."

Gakupo frowned, "So you're the dangerous guys aiming to cash in the cards…"

"Cash? Hehehe…" Usui laughed slightly, "A simple kid like you has no idea of that card's true value!"

With that said, the fat guy named Miyake throwing a punch to Kaito, he defended it with crossing his arms, but as the punch connected to Kaito, making him skidded a few meters behind.

" _He's strong!_ " Kaito though, rubbing his sore arms, " _Definitely a seasoned fighter_!"

"Kaito! GAAHHH!" Gakupo try to help his friend, only to be zapped by a stunt gun from Usui made him fall down.

"Gakupo! Damn you!" Kaito rushed toward Gakupo, only to be punched on the stomach by Miyake and made him fall to the ground.

"The two of us are pros." Usui told them, " You shouldn't have underestimate us… You two know nothing about the card's true power… nor the true meaning of Psyren." He then smirked evilly, "Psyren is no secret society … It's an even greater notion! IT'S AN ENTIRE WORLD…"

Kaito and Gakupo, who still lying on the ground, not saying anything.

"Search their pockets, Miyake…" Usui commanded him, "We need that card before it ' _Awakens_ '!"

Before Miyake have an opportunity to do it, Kaito suddenly jolted up and kneed Miyake on the stomach with full power. Making him falling to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Miyake!?" Usui shouted and readied his stunt gun, only to be kicked by Gakupo's foot. Making him dropping the stunt gun. But Usui still have another weapon that he picked up from his coat, and sprayed the pepper spray to Gakupo's eyes.

"GAAAAH!" Gakupo screamed.

"Kukuku!" Usui was about to punch Gakupo, only to be punched on the face by Kaito, unfortunally for him, at the same time, Usui also sprayed Kaito's eyes with the spray.

"Ugh…" Usui then rise up from the ground, "They ran away! After them, now!"

* * *

( _Inside the alleyway_ )

"Dammit!" Kaito cursed, "My eyes!"

"Ugh! Just who the hell are they!?" asked Gakupo as he clutching his eyes area that had been sprayed.

 _ **PIPIPIPIPIPI**_

There are voices of phone ringing.

"Huh!?"

"FIND THOSE KIDS QUICK!" Usui yelled to Miyake, "THE CARD IS AWAKENING!"

"A phone?" Kaito mumbled.

"Where's it coming from?" Gakupo wondered, "It's getting louder and louder…"

 _ **PIPIPIPIPIPI**_

"Oh yeah, our cell…" Kaito suddenly said, "We can call for help!" he picked his cellphone from his pocket, " Miku! Len! Dammit, I can't see a thing!"

"I also can't see a thing!" Gakupo yelled, "We cannot call anyone with our eyes like this!"

 _ **PIPIPIPIPIPI**_

"Shit! Stop ringing already!" shouted Kaito.

"What the hell!? Dammit!" Gakupo also shouted.

 _ **PIPIPIPIPIPI**_

The voice getting louder and louder.

Miyake then found both Kaito and Gakupo on the alley, "FOUND THEM!"

Usui, who heard Miyake immediately running toward them.

 _ **PIPIPIPIPIPI**_

""HELLO?! ANYONE!?"" shouted both Kaito and Gakupo as they placing their cellphone to their own ears, ""I DON'T CARE WHO! JUST PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!"

 _ **PIPIPIPIPIPI**_

The moment they place their cellphone to their ears, the same white figure wearing winter cloaks that Kaito sees when he receiving his Psyren calling card, appeared above them. It also holding a cellphone.

What happens when it placed it cellphone to its strange metallic helmet is, _instantaneous silence_.

Kaito and Gakupo then slowly opened their eyes. And looked at their surroundings. They're not in the alley any more.

"What…" Kaito said.

"…The hell is this!?" Gakupo continued Kaito's words.

Before their own eyes lies a vast wasteland.

Turns out they hadn't placed a call back then, they had actually answered one… a call coming from Psyren's one and only ' _Mysterious Nemesis Q'_ itself.

This marked the start of the game they had bet their life on… Psyren… the other world.

Then a voice from their cellphone can be heard by the two of them.

" _Your world is now. Co-nnec-ted_."

 **Author Note:**

 **That is longer than I expected…**

 **I know I should update my other fic…**

 **But this idea is stuck in my mind…**

 **I know that the grammar is bad and lack of details, but please, it will get better in time!**

 **Please comment, favorite and follow! Flames are not allowed! But I accept critics and advice!  
**


	2. 2 The so called 'Paradise'

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 ***** _ **sigh**_ *** I don't have anything to say, so, let's start the story…**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Psyren**_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The so called 'Paradise'_

"Wh-where in the hell… are we!?" Kaito asked, while Gakupo and him looking around the wasteland with wide eyes.

"I… don't know." Gakupo answered, "Just what happened!?"

Of course they greatly confused, being suddenly transported from an alley to a wasteland with ruins in the blink of an eye is not an everyday occurrence.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"What the!?"

A sudden scream made Kaito and Gakupo becoming alert suddenly. Turning around, they looked at the entrance of one of ruins which the source of the screaming comes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"A scream?!" said Kaito, "Someone's in there!"

After Kaito said that, a person comes out from the entrance of the ruins, screaming for help, "HE-HELP!" a man in his latest thirty shouted to them, "HELP ME, PLEEEASE!"

* _STAB_ * "GAAARGGH!" the man suddenly fell to the ground. His back is bloodied because of stab injury from something from the shadow of the entrance.

Kaito and Gakupo not dare to speak, they watched in horror as that ' _something_ ' that has been stabbed the man, slowly out from the shadow. What they see right before them is a large white centipede creature with a big baby head and has two long arms on its upper body, but its mouth is not like what a baby had, on its mouth is a two large mandible fangs. There's a stitches rotating around its head.

"Wha-!?"

The creature turned its attention toward the Kaito and Gakupo, who had frozen on their track, and then launching itself toward them. But before the creature can attack them, they heard a familiar voice yelled to them.

"Get down! You two!" yelled a girl with a red hair and ahoge shaped like a number 2. She coming from the above of the ruins with a katana readied on her hand. Drawing her katana from it sheath, she launching herself toward the centipede monster. And with a single swing of her katana, the centipede sliced into two parts as she landed to the ground.

Kaito and Gakupo watched in surprised at their savior. Because they really recognized her.

""Miki-san/chan!?""

Miki Saifune slowly walked toward them as she sheathed her katana, both her face and clothes were coated in sand. Her body was bruised and battered. The very same Miki Saifune who disappeared four days ago was standing before them.

"You two…" Miki looked to them while panting, "What are you two doing here?!" she glaring at both Kaito and Gakupo.

"Eh?! What, us…? Uh…" Gakupo confused with what he wanted to say.

"Umm… we're wondering that ourselves…" said Kaito.

Miki then unsheathed her sword again and stabbed it in front of them, making Gakupo and Kaito screamed in surprise.

""Gyaaaah!""

Without warning, Miki then choking Kaito's neck,

"Ungh?!"

"Y-you called Psyren!?" she yelled to him, "Did you use the card?! You did, didn't you!"

"Y-yes… I… called them…" Kaito struggled to answer her question with her choking his neck.

"Moron!" she still yelled, "Do you have any idea what you have done!? WHY!?"

"B-because you said…" With difficulty, Kaito replied, "…' _save us'_ …"

"…Eh?" Miki loosening her choke on Kaito.

"You said 'save us' back then… I know I heard you!"

"You idiot!" Miki yelled as she release her choke on Kaito's neck. Her body quivering slightly, "Uhuu… uu-huu-huu…" her eyes began watering as she cried out and then proceeded to hugs Kaito's body, making him blushing and gaping at the sudden contact, "Stupid fool…" she muttered

"…Miki-san…"

The one ranked the most cold and anarchist. At that moment, no linger wore the steel face she always had at school. Miki Saifune, crying right in front of them, totally defenseless.

Miki suddenly fell from Kaito's body after hugging him and dropped to the ground.

"Miki-san!" shouted Kaito.

"Hey! What's wrong!?" Gakupo asked with a slight sense of panic.

Kaito placed Miki on his lap, then checking her temperature on her forehead with his hand.

"!...Oh man!" Kaito said as he checking her temperature, "She got a terrible fever!"

Gakupo kneeling beside his friend, "Don't tell me she has been in this condition the whole time?"

Miki suddenly said to them, "Listen to me, you two…"

"What?"

"This is a game…" she told them with her eyes closed while panting, "If you clear this game, we can return home. Please… help us clear this game together!"

"Game!?" asked Kaito while frowned.

Miki continued talking, "Find a pay… phone… there's probably other people… too. That's… the… starting point…"

"Hey what do you mean ' _us'_!?" Gakupo asked her, "Is there other person with you!?"

Miki slowly turned her face toward Gakupo, her eyes opened slightly, "Yes… he's… my only… companion…" her voice begin slowed, "His name… is Piko Utatane. A younger boy… with gray hair." She told him, "He is… unconscious… right now."

"Where is he right now!?" Kaito asked her.

"He is… on the above… of that ruins…" she told them as her hand pointing to one of the ruins, "Please… bring him with us…" with that she fell silent as her hand dropped to her side.

"Wake up! Miki-san!" shout Kaito to her, "No good! She is out cold!"

"We have to get her to a doctor!" Gakupo said, "Just what's going on?"

Kaito looked at his purple haired friend, "We have to calm down!" he told him, "Gakupo, can you bring Piko-san to here from above the ruins? Their safety is comes first!"

After Gakupo find Piko Utatane, a younger boy, probably as the same age as Len and Rin, with ahoge shaped like a letter 'P' above the ruin. He bring the boy to Kaito and Miki's place, after that, both of them carying the two unconscious person on their back. Gakupo with Piko on his back, while Kaito carrying Miki on his back, and her sword too. Then they began walking slowly, without a destination, while searching a payphone.

"Miki-chan seems to know what's going on around here…" Gakupo started, "What kind of messed-up game lets you go home if you win?"

"I don't know…" Kaito replied, "Anyway, we have to keep them save. When Miki-san or Piko-san wakes up, I'm sure they can make sense of all this." He told Gakupo as he looked to him, "This place is dangerous. We should follow her advice and find a payphone right away."

"But… is there really a phone, in a place like this?"

Before Kaito can replied Gakupo's question, two of them heard someone calling them.

"HEY, THE FOUR OF YOU!"

""Huh!?"" Kaito and Gakupo looked to the source of the one who calling them and their gaze meet up with a ruin of a building which are still standing. And there are people inside it.

"HEY! OVER HERE!"

"There's a building over there!" said Kaito.

"And people too!" Gakupo said, "Just like Miki-chan has saying!"

Kaito and Gakupo then proceed to enter the building. There's a group of six people they meet on the inside.

"Looks like you guys are in the same mess as us." One of them speaks up. He is wearing a glasses and don't have a single hair on his head, aka bald.

Behind the bald man is a boy around Kaito and Gakupo's age wearing a beanie and appeared to be chewing a bubble gum, sitting with his legs straighten on the floor. Beside him is a big muscled man wearing black shirt with his hair tied straight to the back of his head

There's also a fat and chubby boy with bob-cut hairstyle standing beside the big muscled man.

The next person is a short man in his latest forty with a face that is almost resembles a monkey, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

The last person is also around Kaito and Gakupo's age with blond hair and wearing black headset on his ears.

The room where they were is messy and everything is falls apart.

Kaito and Gakupo then placed the two unconscious teen on their backs, on the floor. Kaito then noticed that in the room they all in, there is a payphone on the corner of the room. Immediately, he went to the payphone to try it, but when Kaito trying it, no sound coming from it.

"Dammit…" Kaito cursed.

"It's busted." The bald man wearing glasses told him, "We all tried it ourselves."

"Uhh…" the fat and chubby boy started, "Right before you got here, did you guys… happen to see someone strange?" he asked them, "No, I mean… Nemesis Q himself?"

That question got everyone attention on the room.

Kaito and Gakupo also recalling that they're sense someone presence above them, not see, because at that time their eyes blinded by the pepper spray.

"I knew it!" The monkey faced man said, "That scrawny little clown was behind all this."

"I saw him too!" the boy with beanie also said as he began standing up, "To think he was real… the leader of the secret society of Psyren!"

Gakupo looked at them in surprise, "Hold on! Then that means all of you too…?!"

"Yeah, it has to be…" the big muscled man answered.

"All of us obtained a calling card…" The bald man wearing glasses showed them a red calling card, "Took the examination over a public payphone." He told them, "And then… were dragged into this place, finding ourselves in the middle of nowhere, all of a sudden." He then looked outside the windows, "When you took a look outside, I'm sure you all too realized this wasn't Japan."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kaito shouted to him, "Then where the hell are we?!"

"Like I know!" The bald man wearing glasses shouted back, "That's what we're trying to find out!"

The big muscled man then talk, "But what happened exactly?" he wondered while crossing his muscled arms, "First I was at home and heard a bell start ringing out of nowhere… and then I was standing in a wasteland a second later."

"Yeah…" the fat-chubby boy mumbled, "There was a bell, then Nemesis Q…"

"When I picked up the phone, I was here." This time the boy with beanie said.

"Probably… the bell he used had some kind of tranquilizing effect!" The monkey faced man said, "And then, when we were all passed out they carted us over here…" He deduced.

" _As if that right_ …" Kaito and Gakupo thought sarcastically.

"…Well whatever! All I can be sure of…" the big muscled man said suddenly, "Is that right now, I have finally got a lead to discovering the truth behind Psyren's urban myth!" he then smiled greedily, "This is it! The secret society of Psyren! This has got to be the place they call ' _Paradise_ '!"

Kaito and Gakupo looked to the big muscled man like he was crazy.

"A-are you out of your mind!? This is more like a complete kidnapping!" the fat-chubby boy yelled with panic.

"Well I have no complaints either." The bald man wearing glasses said, "I'm glad the fortune I spent on that online auction wasn't a waste." He then fixing his glasses position, "I'm one step closer to solving the mystery of why people were disappearing across the country."

"Me too!" the monkey faced man said as he smiling widely, "I'm curious to find out what they've got in store. For all the people they're been dragging to this place!"

"It was all too fast, but I have no regrets." The boy with beanie said while he blew the bubble gum which he was chewing, "This is gonna be fun."

Kaito looked at those people while frowning as Gakupo whispered to him, "Kaito, do you think these people are…"

"Yeah, there was a five hundred million reward who can uncover the mystery behind Psyren…" Kaito whispered back, "All of these guys are just in it for the cash…"

"Let me take this opportunity to warn each and every one of you!" the big muscle man said suddenly, "I will be the one to get to the bottom of this! I'll kill anyone who dares to get in my way!" he then stepped to the middle of them while glaring at them, "If you don't wanna get hurt, you better do as I say… I'm not screwing around!"

"…tsk! Are you friggin' kidding me?" the boy with beanie muttered.

"What the hell! Think you're gonna keep it all to yourself?!" the monkey faced man shouted.

"Ngh…! I just found the card lying around… and wanted to test it out…!" the fat-chubby boy clutching his head in panicked manner, "Why did I get caught up in this mess!"

Kaito and Gakupo just watched at the scene in front of them, "Damn, this is only gonna get worse!" Gakupo said in low voice, "Because that big guy had to go and light the fuse… everyone after the money isn't going to stay quiet!"

Kaito nodded as he looked toward his friend, "We'd best keep the fact that Miki-san knows something to ourselves…" Kaito said to Gakupo, also in low voice, "Or else, we won't be able to protect Miki-san and Piko-san…"

* _BAM_ *

Then a sound of a punch hitting someone faces can be heard.

Both Kaito and Gakupo turned their head toward the source of the voice, only to found out that the big muscled man lying on the floor while clutching his nose. The one who punched him is no other than the blond haired guy with black headset on his ears who have been silent since Kaito and Gakupo arrived.

"You're in my way." The blond haired guy said calmly as he clenching his fist, "Go to hell."

"Geh! Now I remember!" said the boy with beanie, a bead of sweat can be seen from his temple, "That guy is Leon, from Crypton High!"

"Leon?"

"Crypton High is the place that all those hoodlums end up." The boy with beanie answered, "He is 'Lion' Yajima! Why the hell is he here!"

Leon turning to looked at them, "I don't care about money. I was looking for someone and ended up here." He told them, "I'm looking for a junior by the name of Oliver… ring a bell to anyone?"

No one answered until the big muscled man rise up from the floor, his nose is broken, "Why you little… I'll kill you!" he shouted angrily while took out a folding knife from his pocket.

"Hoo..." Leon looked at him without the slightest fear, "Go ahead and try. Don't chicken out, now…"

Kaito then stepped in before a fight can be happened, "KNOCK IT OFF!" he shouted as he walked then standing between both of them, "Now isn't the time for this!"

"…Move… or I'll cut you too!" the big muscled man threatened him, but Kaito not moving an inch.

"Don't but in kid." Leon said to him calmly, "This is my fight."

"Fine, then I'll take you both on." Kaito said, "If it's a fight you're looking for, I'm ready anytime." He then glared at Leon and the big muscled man, "But after we get out of this place!"

Leon looked little intimidated by Kaito's glare, "Bastard…!" he uttered.

Everyone except Gakupo thought the same thing, " _He's dead meat!"_

 _ **RIRIRIRIRIIING**_

A sudden ringing noise made every person in the room jumped in surprise.

"What the-!? The phone!?"

"You mean it ain't broke?!"

 _ **RIRIRIRIRIIING**_

Kaito suddenly remembered what Miki has said, " _The payphone is… the starting point._ " "Gakupo! Answer it!"

Without protest, Gakupo immediately walked toward the payphone.

"A- wait!"

"Hey! Who gave you the right to-"

 _ **RIRIRIRIRIIING**_

Ignoring the protest, Gakupo then picked up the phone, a second after he do that, their surrounding then changed into a space looking phenomenon with many stars on it. Making the eight of them shocked.

"WHAT THE…!?"

"UWAAAAA!"

Then a deep voice of a woman can be heard on their mind.

" _Those seeking Psyren… Shall taste power and despair! Those seeking Psyren shall taste power and despair!_ "

"What the hell is this?!"

"I hear someone speaking directly into my head!"

"It's like some kind of dream!"

The voice still continued, " _There is only one exit in this game._ "

Then suddenly, an image of a messy room with a broken window and a payphone on the above of a small table, appeared inside their mind.

" _Those seeking Psyren… Those searching for the exit from this world… FIND THE GATE!_ "

A second later, their surrounding is back to the same messy room inside the building.

"W-we're back!?"

"Hgh…what the hell was that?!"

Kaito and Gakupo have a similar thought, " _Find…the gate?_ "

 _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE**_

Suddenly, an echoing cry of a alarm can be heard from distance.

 _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE**_

"EEK!"

"W-what is it this time?!"

"What the hell is that sound?!"

 _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE**_

The sounds continuously reads, but then stopped suddenly.

" _Something's out there…_ " Kaito thought while frowning, " _It was from beyond those cliffs… then; it's probably not that far from us…_ "

"Damn, I'm still dizzy…" said the big muscled man as he got up from his crouching position while rubbing his ears, "I feel like someone beat the crap out of me…"

The monkey faced man looked at them, "Did you notice? That voice was the same woman from the immigration exam…"

"Uoo! I-I can't take it anymore!" the fat-chubby boy fell to his knees while both his hand holding the back of his head.

"Hey, you are crying?" Gakupo approach him, intending to calm him down.

"Noooo! I want to go home! Go home!" he yelled to him.

"Hmph! Are you stupid?" the monkey faced man snorted while looking at the fat-chubby boy, "If you want to go back, then get out of here!" pointing his hand to him, he continued, "Even though we don't have a damn clue where we are!" he then turned to face the rest of them, "Well, whatever we are… I'm sure of it! All of us are right now in the middle of that urban myth! The secret behind why hundreds of people have gone missing…" he grinned, "We're close to the center of it all!" he then added, "The five hundred million is as good as mine!"

"…'Find the gate…', huh?" the bald man wearing glasses said as he raising his glasses slightly, "Looks like that woman intends to force us to play…"

One by one they begin walked to the outside of building while Kaito and Gakupo checked on Miki and Piko.

* * *

( _Outside_ )

"You're kidding right?" said the boy wearing beanie, he looked uncertain, "Look for a 'gate' … in the middle of this wasteland?!"

"But we have a clue as to it location." the bald man wearing glasses said, "Along with the voice was an image. There was a payphone… amongst some ruins. The outside scenery was the same as here."

"Then, that's the goal? Like clearing a game?" the fat-chubby boy asked, "But… it looks like getting lost in this place could mean death!"

"Hey, this isn't the time to be fighting." The monkey faced man said to them, "It's best that we all work together!"

The bald man wearing glasses placing his hand on his chin, "But where should we start…?"

"…Well, we do have a hint…" said the big muscled man while pointing to the front of them, "Beyond those cliffs… that's where that loud sound came from just a while ago." He said as all of them focused on him, "It was like an alarm… a siren…"

* * *

( _Back with Kaito, Gakupo, Miki and Piko_ )

Kaito crouched down beside Miki and Piko, "They're not waking up… I guess we shouldn't move them unless we have to."

"Kaito!" Gakupo suddenly shouted to him, "The others!"

* * *

( _Back to the outside of building_ )

"You guys plan on just wandering around out there?!" the fat-chubby boy yelled, "You can't be serious!"

They ignored him as they begin walked out from there.

"Hold on a sec!" Kaito shouted as he and Gakupo running to them, "It's best that you don't wander out there!"

"There's a monster out there." Gakupo told them, "Like the centipede we saw with a baby's face! It was way bigger than us! It ate another person!"

There's a silence after Gakupo said that, then...

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" The monkey faced man laughed as he pointed his finger at them, "Are you two out of your mind?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" the boy with beanie also laughed, "What a retard!"

"Just what are you saying, out of the blue?" the bald man wearing glasses asked calmly.

"I know its sound ridiculous! But we're telling the truth!" said Kaito, "It attacked both of us too!" he trying to reasoned with them, "Anyway! Before you go anywhere, let's get a better idea of our surroundings!"

"Then prove it." Leon said, "There should be one, right? A corpse I mean."

Kaito looked at Leon for a while then turned to Gakupo, "Gakupo, can you look after Miki-san and Piko-san while I'm showing them to there?"

Gakupo nodded his head with a thumbs up, "You got it, buddy!"

With that, the seven of them going to the place where Kaito and Gakupo had been attacked by the centipede monster. Once they were in place in question by Kaito, he surprised.

"Huh?! There's no body!" Kaito said. There's nothing in the place that the man or the centipede monster's corpse should be.

"Rrrrrgh! Who believed that stupid story…!"

"That was quite waste of time…"

"Stupid kid…"

One by one, they begin leaving Kaito alone in there, while he examines the ground where the corpses should be, " _Neither the centipede's nor the man's bodies are here!_ " he thought, " _There's no blood, or footprints either. How can this be!?_ "

"You let me down, Yamaha Kid." Leon said as he walked past Kaito and leaving him there.

Kaito then turned his head to Leon figure who walked away from there, "Hey! What did you say to me?!" But Leon ignored him.

* * *

( _Back in the ruined building_ )

"What? There's nothing in there!?" Gakupo yelled in disbeliefs as Kaito told him what had happened there.

"Yes. There are no bodies of that man nor the centipede's corpses, no blood, no foodprints." Kaito told him, "It's like the corpse has disappear into thin air."

"But how is that possible! Just what it's happening!?" Gakupo said as he scratching his head, really confused.

"Ugh…"

Kaito and Gakupo turned to Miki, who slowly opened her eyes

"Ggh! * _cough_ * * _cough_ *" she coughed while trying to sat from her position.

"Miki-san!" Kaito and Gakupo running to Miki's side then kneeling beside her, "You shouldn't be moving yet!"

"W-where are the others?" she asked, ignoring Kaito's advice.

"They left already…" Gakupo answered her, "There was a phone call… and it told us to go search for some ' _Gate'_."

Miki then clutched Kaito's collar uniform with her left hand, while her right hand choking Kaito's neck, again, "Where!? Where did they… which way did they go!?" she yelled at him.

"A s-siren… after the call…" Kaito struggled to answer because of the choke, "Uh… there was some kind of cry… and they all went that way…!"

"…Siren?!" Miki said as he let go of Kaito's neck.

" _Why does she constantly choke me?"_ Kaito thought to himself as he gasping for air.

"They went toward the siren!?" Miki's head then dropped down, her body shaking as she began crying, "…aa…aaa…AAAAH!" she cried out.

* * *

( _Meanwhile, with the six people_ )

They appeared to be climbing a road to the up of the cliff, "… This places some natural preserve?" asked the big muscled man.

"Well, would one really have ruins and wreckage?" The bald man with glasses answered him, "Its seems more like a city that was abandoned for some reason."

"Some reason?" the monkey faced man looked to him, "Like what?"

The bald man then fixing his glasses position, "A natural disaster, civil war, or radioactive contamination… since we don't know this location, it could be anything…" he answered them, _"…I'll go along with these men up until I find the gate…"_ he thought.

" _I'll be the first to find that gate!_ " think the monkey faced man.

" _Even if it takes force, I won't let them get ahead!_ " the big muscled man thought.

""" _I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE GET MY FIVE HUNDRED MILLION!_ """ the three of them thought the same thing.

"Let me go home…" The fat-chubby boy mumbled, "Let me go home…"

" _Gotta get away from him before he does something stupid…_ " thought the boy with beanie while he blew the bubble gum which he chewing.

For Leon part, he's not saying or thinking anything. He just keeps silent.

* * *

( _Back inside the building_ )

"* _cough_ *, no…with the image alone, they won't be able…* _cough_ *, to find the gate…" Miki told Kaito and Gakupo, while Piko is still unconscious, "They'll all be killed… before they can reach… it… * _cough_ ** _cough_ ** _cough_ *."

"Don't push yourself Miki-san!" Kaito said to her.

Miki then pointing her finger to the payphone, "The payphone… press the phone's memo button… quickly…" she said.

Without a second thought, Gakupo, who's near the payphone, immediately walked toward it and then press the memo button. After he pressed it, on the payphone's screen appear a map, which showed the landmark of the wasteland with a three symbol on it. A letter 'S', a door, and a tower, "This is!?"

"…a map…" Miki said as Kaito leave her side and walking toward Gakupo, "The gate's location is displayed there…"

Gakupo and Kaito studied the map, "There are symbols in the upper left and lower right."

"…'S'… must be the start, the location where we're in right now." Kaito said as he rubbed his chin.

"And this one which looks like a door… must be the gate. The exit!" said Gakupo, "With this, we can find the gate in no time! If 'S' is where we are now… and the six guys went straight up from here…"

"Straight up is…" Kaito looked at the map closely, "Huh? What's this thing?" he looked at symbol which looked like a tower, the field around it is enclosed in a big circle, with the symbol marking the center like a dot, "Hey, What does this mean?" Kaito asked as he pointed to the symbol tower, "Is it some kind of facility?"

"It's the siren tower…" Miki answered him, "That sound… wasn't a clue, * _cough_ *, to finding the 'Gate'…" she told him with her eyes closed, "The darkened part of the map is the danger zone. No one should ever go there… those who trespass will be killed without question."

"K-killed!?" Gakupo stuttered out.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Kaito asked, half-shouted to her while kneeling, "Miki-san!? Where are we right now!?"

While panting, Miki slowly opened her eyes and turned to face him, "I'm… not… telling" she answered with wide eyes and smile that looked like she is crazy, "Why should I!? You wouldn't believe me anyway! You'd just think I'm crazy anyway! Everyone is like that! No matter what we say… no one believes us! And then they all died! It's always futile! I'm sick of trying!" she shouted, "I'M SICK OF TRYING!"

Miki then pull her legs so that her knees touched her chest while her arms crossed around it, then buried her face in between her crossed arms, "Uhuuuu…" she cried out, "It's too late for them! They went to the tower!" she said in a low voice, "Who cares? They've got nothing to do with me. Nothing! I… don't care… if anyone else dies! It's not my fault…Uhuhuhu…"

""Miki-san/chan…"" Kaito and Gakupo said, Kaito standing up with his fist clenched. It was then. That the fuse in their mind. Finally burst.

* * *

( _Back with the six man place_ )

"That's…" the bald man wearing glasses began, "An iron tower?"

What they saw right now is a shadow of a tower while it surrounded by sandstorms.

"Dammit!" the big muscled man cursed, "Can't see a thing! Is that the source of the siren?"

"We must be close to the gate!" said the bald man.

"Do you see a building anywhere?" The boy with beanie asked them.

Then suddenly, the fat-chubby boy running forward with full speed, "Yippe! Now I can go home!" he yelled happily. He then stopped and waving his arms up and down toward the other, "Buddies, what are you waiting for?! Hurry up and find the building!" he shouted to them happily.

"Well, he sure cheered up fast."

"We're no 'buddies' fatass!"

"Noisy brat."

"Go to hell."

That was the other answer. But then…

* _STAB_ *

With that stabbing sound, the fat-chubby boy has an arrow planted on the side of his head, and then he fell down to the ground, dropped dead. Making the other who watching him fell dead, shocked, and then, screamed.

"UWAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

In the middle of their scream, an unknown figure jumped from a nearby cliff, and landed right in the middle of them.

Its figure definitely a man, wearing one eyed helmet. His bodily features include sown up arms and blacksmith suit with an apron. He then looked at each of them as he begins to attacking them.

He then started with grabbing the bald man wearing glasses and throwing him to the ground until half of the upper body of the man himself, stuck in the ground, dead.

The unknown man then turned his head around, looking for his next target.

"UWAAAA!"

* * *

( _Back to the building_ )

Gakupo seemed to drawing something on the papper and a pencil that he found on the table, "Alright, I copied the map, Kaito!"

"Let's go then!" Kaito said back, as he then began carried Miki on his back while Gakupo doing the same with Piko.

"If we walk… the white part we should be safe…" Miki said weakly from behind Kaito's shoulder, "We should be… able to get to the gate… undetected…"

"No!" Kaito said to her, "We're heading to the siren tower!"

"What are you saying!?" Miki asked to him.

"We don't know that they're dead yet! We might be able to catch up!" Gakupo said as they running to the outside of the building.

"There are no way you two made it in time!"

"Shut up! We'll make it!" Kaito shouted, "You, Piko-san, Gakupo and me, Miki-san! We're going to trash this game!"

"We'll find who's behind this and Kick their ass!" shout Gakupo, as they out of the building and run toward the wasteland in front of them.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Well, it was faster update but shorter than the first chapter.**

 **I'm still cannot concentrate write my other fic, I don't know why, though…**

 **Please comment, favorite and follow! Flames are not allowed! But I accept critics and advice!**


	3. 3 The Forbidden Human, Alfred

**I have nothing to say, except:**

 **I don't own Vocaloid and Psyren.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: The Forbidden Human, Alfred_

The unknown man, after killing both the fat-chubby boy and the bald man wearing glasses, looked at the four remaining people as if he still decided which one of them will he killed next.

"H-he killed them!" screamed the boy with beanie as he fell to his butt.

"Shi-shit!" the big muscled man cursed as he stepped back.

Leon looked shocked as his eyes widened while looking at the unknown figure warily, " _Who the hell is he?_ " he thought.

The unknown figure stretched his stitched neck, on the lower back of his helmet, there's a small plate name with word 'ALFRED' written on there.

" _KHIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEK!_ " 'ALFRED' suddenly screamed in inhuman voice, like a predator that calling its flock, as monsters appears to follow his screams, monsters who looked look like a big centipede like what Kaito and Gakupo had seen before and many monsters which looked like spiders.

"M-MONSTERS TOO?!"

"R-RUN!"

They immediately began running from there except one person. Instead of run away, Leon immediately lunged forward and kicked 'ALFRED' right on the left side of the head, making 'ALFRED' fall down to the ground.

"O-ooooooh! Go for it, kid!" the big muscled man cheered from the distance, chickening out.

"I've had about enough of you!" Leon said coldly as he constantly stomping 'ALFRED''s chest before he can stand up. For a while 'ALFRED' not doing anything to defend himself, but then he catch Leon's foot, then rise up and with a little effort, 'ALFRED' pulled Leon's legs and throwing him with fast movement, making him smashed to the wall of the cliff.

"Khaaaaaaaaa…" 'ALFRED' breathes out as he looked his surroundings.

"E-EEEE-EEEEEK!" The monkey faced man screamed while running away from the centipede monster that chase him, he didn't looked toward where he was running so it made him not aware of the edge of the cliff which is in front of him, and then he fall to it, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Running away from there while panting, the boy with beanie looked back and make his running pace slowed down, fatal mistake, as his back then suddenly being stabbed by an arrow which coming from a crossbow that 'ALFRED' aimed to him.

Seeing a chance, the big muscled man picked a big rock and sneaking to behind 'ALFRED' and hit the back of 'ALFRED''s head with all his might, making 'ALFRED' fall to his knee. "Ha…haha…" he laughed nervously as 'ALFRED' slowly standing up, and turning to face the big muscled man. Both of 'ALFRED's hands then hold the chin and forehead of the big muscled man, as fast as lightning 'ALFRED' twisting his head thus making the big muscled man's head severed from his body.

As the big muscle man's head and body fall to the ground, 'ALFRED' looked at his result of massacre on his surroundings. He stopped and standing still after there's no one else remaining.

* * *

( _Meanwhile on the other side of the cliff_ )

"Dammit! What the hell was that!?" Leon Yajima cursed as he crawling away slowly from there after survived from being slammed to the cliff's wall. " _Now my body won't move!_ " he thought bitterly.

" _SHAAAAAAA!_ "

Leon then looked to in front of him, before him was a monster that resemble a spider with a wide mouth and saw-like teeth. It's opened its mouth widely as it's dashed towards Leon's place with a full speed, wanting to eat him whole.

" _Am I gonna die here?_ " he thought. Then suddenly Leon heard someone yelled from above him.

"OUT OF THE WAAAAAYYYY!" Kaito shouted from above the monster. It seems he jumped from the cliff above while holding Miki's katana with intent to slash the monster below him.

"Y-you!?" Leon surprised to see Kaito appeared suddenly from above.

Ignoring him, Kaito then swung the katana vertically to the monster's head at the same time he landed to the ground.

* _CLANG_ *

The attack connected but barely managed to scratch, it just enough to make it stunned. Taking the time while the spider monster was stunned, Kaito then looked backs towards Leon and shouted, "This isn't the time to spacing out!"

"I know!" Leon shouted back as he trying to standing up.

" _SHAAAAAAAAA!_ " the monster recovered quickly and standing backs on its feet as it hissed angrily at Kaito.

" _Useless sword! It barely scratched this thing!_ " shout Kaito in his thought.

"Move!" Leon shouted to Kaito as he move aside, "RAAAAAAAARRRGGGH!" with a battle cry, Leon punched the spider monster's head with all his might. The power of Leon's punch make the monster toppled back upside down.

"Run for it!" they began running from there as the spider monster is too busy trying to stand from its position.

After running for a while, they decided that they're far enough from there and stopped running.

"Damn it!" Leon cursed as he sat down on the ground, panting hard, "Wha-what the hell are those things…!?"

"…I told you…" said Kaito, also panting hard, "It was dangerous out there…"

"…To be saved… by the likes of you…" said Leon while his head turned toward Kaito, "Hmmmmm… you're alone. Where are your friend and those two unconscious people that you were with…?"

"Gakupo? He look after them in a cavern to rest, within some cliffs on the way here." He answered Leon question without looking at him, "The only way to catch you guys up was to foot it alone, after all. So I ask him to look after Miki-san and Piko-san." Kaito then walked to the nearest rock and sat on top of it, "According to Miki-san when she start to awake, this is danger zone… all sort of dangerous things are wandering around. We'd better get away from that tower as soon as possible."

"Hold it… Danger zone?" Leon looked at Kaito as his eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"…" Kaito turned to look at him.

…

* * *

* _BAM_ *

Leon punched Kaito on the face until he fell to the ground after he told him like what Miki-san has said to Kaito and Gakupo.

"Quit screwing with me!" Leon yelled to him as Kaito rubbed his left cheek with his left hand, "What the hell is this map! You knew everything!? The girl… The map… and you didn't say a word!?"

"Didn't I just tell you!?" Kaito looked up to face Leon as his brow turned into a frown, "I didn't know a thing either until she woke up! And that's why… I'm here now!"

Leon just gritted his tooth as he looked at Kaito with narrowed eyes, "Damn you…! It's your fault that they're all dead!"

Hearing that, Kaito widened his eyes, then standing up immediately, "Listen here!" he then crossed Leon's side without looking at him, "…ch… Getting out of here in one piece is more important right now…" he told him while frowning, "You want to blame me? Then go ahead." With that he walked away.

Leon watched Kaito's figure walked away from there then looking at his clenched fist, "… damn it…" he uttered then turned again to Kaito's direction and follow him.

* * *

( _Sometime later - In the above of a cliff_ )

Kaito watched 'ALFRED' from above of a cliff, "There he is." He muttered as 'ALFRED''s head turning around like a looking for a prey, "Probably hunting for us… I bet he'll wander around this area for a while." Kaito then added to his thought, " _If we can stay out of their sight… maybe we'll be able to move freely after_." He turned his attention to Leon, "That monster killed everyone, right?"

"…No… when I ran for it, there was still one other. You know, the one with the beanie." Leon told him, "That thing… shot him in the back with an arrow… he's in pretty bad shape, but I think he's still alive…"

Kaito then looked toward below of the cliff, watching 'ALFRED' as he walked away. His face is turned to determined expression, "I'll go check on him." He turned to face Leon, who looking at him as if Kaito was nuts, "Just hide yourself and wait for me here."

"Wha…!? You're going there alone?" Leon looked at the blue haired teen in disbelief, "Are you crazy!?"

"You're injured, so there's no way you'd get away." He told Leon while begin walking away, "Better for me to go alone."

"…You're good as dead!" Leon told Kaito, "I know what I saw back there!"

"I can't die." Kaito answered before turning around to look at Leon, "I still haven't beat the living shit out of the whoever's behind this stupid game."

Leon fell silent for a while, he's not saying anything, but he then decided, "Let me see the map."

"Huh?"

"The map! Let me see it again!" yelled Leon, "I'll help your friends to the gate. Don't treat me like a fuckin' handicap! You really think I plan on laying around doing nothing?" he told Kaito as he held out a hand, "If we split into two, we can beat this game! That girl and the boy whose unconscious needs to see a doctor as soon as possible, right?"

Kaito looked at Leon strangely, "…What's with you?" he asked while raised one of his brow.

"I hate to be left in other people's debt!" Leon told Kaito, then he turned to look at the ground, "I… I'm sorry about earlier. I went a bit too far." He suddenly apologized, "I just laughed at your warning and dashed off. Stuck with this impossible situation, everyone just acted on their own… and this is the end result, so… none of this was your fault."

Kaito just looked at him in silence after hearing Leon said that, but then burst out laughing, "Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Why the hell are you laughing!?"

"No… it just… that you're not looked like the type of person who can say things like that."

"Che… I have heart too you know…"

Kaito's laughing died down as he begin to smile, " _Somehow, I felt surprisingly relieved when he said 'none of this was your fault'_." He then is gazing up to the cloudy sky, " _What if… someone had never told me that? Then maybe I would have just… kept on blaming myself forever._ " Kaito looked back to Leon with a smile, "Roger! Then see you at the gate!" he said as he giving the map to Leon.

"Giving the bastard behind this game one good blow to the face…" said Leon after he received the map, "Sounds like a great idea to me."

* * *

( _At the cavern inside the cliff_ )

Gakupo look after Miki and Piko, who's still unconscious as the two of them being laid down on the ground after Kaito was going to the place where those people have gone. A sound of footsteps alerting Gakupo as he looked to the entrance of the cave they're in now, but sighed in relief as a person with blond haired guy wearing black earphone which he recognized as Leon, entering the cave.

"Are you Gakupo, Miki and Piko?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Gakupo answered, while Miki looked at Leon with half opened eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Leon turned to look at her, "You look pretty roughed up." He said, not answering Miki's question, "From here on out… I'll be with you guys to going to the gate."

"So, Kaito managed to save just you huh…" said Gakupo to Leon, "The others are killed by monster then?"

"Pretty much like that."

"So where is he right now?"

"…I made a deal with him to help you guys to the gate and meet up there while he is looking for the boy with beanie who seems barely alive the last time I see him…" Leon answered.

"Sounds like its Kaito, then." Gakupo muttered under his breath while rubbed his temple, "Always puts the other people safety first before himself." He walked to Piko's side and picks him up then carried the unconscious teen to his back, "Let's go then."

Leon nodded as he himself picked Miki and carry her on his back.

* * *

( _With Kaito_ )

" _I'm glad I got something to defend myself with… still, how in the world did Miki-san get this sword?_ " thought Kaito while he get climbed down a cliff then running to the place of the massacre, but he had trouble to see into the distance, " _The wind is getting stronger… It's getting harder to see into the distance._ "

Kaito stopped running as he arrives to the place, then looked at the scene in front of him, "…How terrible…" He muttered grimly.

"Ugh… Hghhhhh…."

There's groaning voice that makes Kaito's attention turned from the scene and looked to the source, and he found the boy with beanie still barely alive a few meters from Kaito's left side. He then running to him and checked up the boy with beanie. "Hey! Can you hear me! Say something!"

"…aaaaa…aaaah! I-It hurts… help me…"

"Yeah, I will!" Kaito told him, "Okay, for now don't speak anymore!" he then looked to the boy's back, " _This arrow is in pretty deep… I better carry him somewhere safe first!_ " he thought as he looking around if there's any sign of monster. Kaito's eyes unintentionally looked to the big muscled man corpse, and there's something wrong with it.

The body, which looked like a normal body suddenly beginning to crumble, the head part also crumbling, making Kaito's eyes widened as his face turned into a shocked expression. Turned to look at another corpse, he watched as their body also in the same condition.

"…!... What the…!" Kaito, along with the boy with beanie watched in surprise, "…The bodies… Are vanishing!"

Kaito then leaving the boy with beanie sides and crouching to the remain of the corpse, "Ash? It's ash!" he said in disbelief as he examined it, "No way… the people who are killed turn into ash!?" then Kaito remembered something, " _I get it! That explains what happened to the guy that I saw with Gakupo when we first got here!_ " he deduced in his thought, " _I would have never guessed he went up in smoke!_ "

( _Somewhere in the middle of wasteland – with Gakupo, Miki, Leon and Piko_ )

* * *

"Let's see…" Muttered Gakupo while he looking at the map on his hands while carrying Piko on his back at the same time, "Up ahead should be a fork by some canyon…"

"…shit…" Leon cursed as he looked ahead and there's really a forked road in front of them, "You mean everything was on this map to begin with?"

At that moment, Miki began to speak up weakly, "…Your…name is Leon Yajima…right?"

Leon looking behind his shoulder, "Uh… yeah, I'm Leon. Did I tell you my name?" he asks her, "How come you knew it already?"

"Fufufu… of course I'd know… I know everything there is to know…! Fufufu…" she answered with a creepy expression and creepy laugh.

"" _She is crazy!_ "" that what was said in the inside of Leon and Gakupo's mind at the same time.

* * *

( _Back to Kaito_ )

"C'mon, run!" Kaito said while he carries the boy with beanie's shoulder as they running slowly.

"Haaah… haaaah, I can't… my back is in pain…" he answered, "Guh…! If I die, I'm going to turn to ash?! Am I?"

"Quit talking like that!"

"* _cough_ * I don't want to die… * _cough_ *…"

"Just shut it and walk!"

"Damnit… I couldn't believe it when I got the calling card… why do I have to push my luck…" said the boy, "…shit… I don't want to die in some stupid place I don't even know…"

Unbeknownst the two of them, they've been watched from the above by something.

"Can… you do me… a favor? My name is Sugita Nozomi… if I die…" the boy told Kaito weakly, "Can you take this card back to my mom? I know I used it once… but it should have…some money on it… she can use…"

"You aren't gonna die!" Kaito shouted at him encouragingly, "Go give her the card yourse-"

 _SLAM_

Before Kaito can finish his words, a monster with appearance of a dragonfly but have a big beak and small three eyes on each side of the beak, slamming to the two of them, making Kaito and the boy named Sugita being thrown a few feet away.

"* _cough_ ** _cough_ *" Kaito coughed and trying to standing up, "Sugita!"

 _SLAM_

The dragonfly monster slamming Kaito's body again with its beak then flying to the air again. This time making Kaito being thrown five meters behind. The monster then hovering in midair as it watched Kaito struggled to stand up.

"D-damn it!" Kaito cursed as he looked toward his attacker, "Friggin' monster! Well aren't you a real Frankenstein?! Nothing's gonna surprise me anymore at this point!"

The dragonfly monster then launched itself with full speed toward Kaito.

This time Kaito readied himself, but after looking at the monster carefully, he noticed something on certain part from its body, "…hey, I've seen that ball before…" he remembered that the centipede monster has it on its chest and the spider monster also has the same thing on its upper head.

As the monster already in front of him, Kaito quickly picked up a random rock from the ground and then dodged the attack. At the time the dragonfly monster nearly passed him, in a millisecond, Kaito other hands grabbed its tail, making him also flying along behind the monster.

"RAAAARRRGH!" with all of his power, Kaito slammed the rock on his hand to the monster's chest area where the ball located, and with a loud cracking noise, the ball began to cracked, making the dragonfly monster screamed in agony and then flying nosedive so suddenly.

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" Kaito screamed as they about to crashed toward a wall of a nearby cliff, but fortunately he release his grip from the monster's tail before they can crashed, and thus making the monster alone who crashing with a loud sound, then fall to the ground.

"Hah…hah…hah… I did it…" uttered Kaito as he rose up slowly after his own fall, "So I was right after all… all of you had one of those balls. Well I don't know what it is, but…" he watched as the dragonfly monster struggled to stand up.

"SCREEEEEEEEE!" it's screamed in pain while its beak cracked wide open because of the impact.

"I'm sure it's important!" Kaito shouted to the monster, "Must be pretty bad if it gets broke, right!?"

The dragonfly monster stopped screaming as it's began grown cracks on the whole monster's body, and then, its body begins to dissolve into ash then fall to the ground in a pile of ash.

Kaito just watched as the ash flew with the wind, "That's what you get for pick a fight with me…" he then turned to leave from there to pick up Miki's sword, and then walked limply to where's Sugita had been thrown.

"Sugita…" Kaito called him as he arrives to where Sugita has been thrown, "Wake up Sugita… we gotta get going." He said to the unmoving figure of Sugita while his card is dropped on his side, "We gotta back to Japan. You gotta return that thing to your mom, right…?" Kaito then bend his body to pick Sugita's calling card. But as Kaito hold the card, it dissolving to ash along with Sugita's died body, "…Shit…" Kaito cursed silently as he dropping to his knees, "…what the hell…!" he shouted, "What the hell should I be doing!?"

It was then that a really strong gust of wind suddenly blew across the landscape. Sugita's remains were were blown away in the clouds… no, in a sandstorm. But the sky also cleared up. Making Kaito looked to what ahead of him. And what stood before him was…

"…No way!"Kaito muttered in disbelief while his expression turned into shock, "Y-you mean… so that's where we are? ...no fucking way…"

What appeared before him was Mount Fuji, not like the beautiful mount Fuji that he knew. The mountain itself was full of crater and covered in explosions remnants.

"T-this is… Japan…!? THIS RUINED LAND IS JAPAN!? NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Kaito shouted as he falls into despair.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **Well, this chapter was short.**

 **I'm sorry for the lacks of the details in the first and second chapters. I apologized to you all.**

 **Feel free to ask a question. I will answer it honestly.**

 **Please give me what are you thought of this story.**

 **Now please review, favorite and follow. Oh and I accept critics and advice from you guys!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. 4 We're back from…

_***Sigh*…**_

 **Still have low viewer on this story.**

 **But that doesn't mean I can give up and stop!**

 **I will continue this story and my other fic until it finished!**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid and Psyren is not mine!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: We're back from…_

Still kneeling, Kaito looked at the Mountain Fuji with a blank look, no longer surprised, "Geh…! _*cough* *cough* *cough*"_ he wiping his mouth with his left hand after coughing, "…I have to get going." Kaito said as he began rise up from his kneeling position and walked away, "They are waiting… We will survive!"

* * *

( _With Gakupo, Miki, Leon and Piko_ )

They arrived at nearby of some kind old building which is surrounded by cliff.

"That's it! That's the building!" Gakupo pointed out.

"It's the goal… the gate has to be in there!" said Leon.

"Let's get inside." Gakupo told Leon as he looked at him, "We have to wait for Kaito anyway…"

Leon nodded to him as they began walked, "Yeah…"

Before the four of them arrived to the old building's entrance, an arrow suddenly flying pass Leon's face by a few centimeter and then pierce the big rock at Leon's left side. Succeed making him yelped in surprised and close to dropping Miki from his back.

"What the?!"

The two of them looking up to the direction of the arrow which is just has been aimed to them. As their gaze find the culprit, Leon narrowed his eyes as 'ALFRED''s figure reload his crossbow and then aiming to the four of them.

"Dammit!" Leon cursed, "It's him again!" he said as he and Gakupo running toward the old building's entrance.

"You know him!?" Gakupo asked as they dodged another arrow that has been aimed for them. Making the arrow stuck on the ground behind them.

"He's the one who killed the other guys before!" Leon answered while running, "We got to take cover!" after he said that, they finally arrived at the entrance and running to the inside of the building.

After his targets going to the inside of the old building, 'ALFRED' jumped down from the edge of the cliff, and landed right in front of the building's entrance with a crouching position. Standing up, 'ALFRED' then walking toward to the inside of the building.

* * *

( _Inside the Old Building_ )

Gakupo putting Piko's unconscious form lying on the floor while Leon did the same with Miki. They're currently hiding from their pursuer behind a wall. Noticing some steel pipe lying on the floor, Gakupo picked two of it, one for himself for using it as a weapon if they going to fight, 'ALFRED', and giving the other one to Leon.

But unexpectedly, on the wall behind them, suddenly begin cracked in the middle area on between Leon and Gakupo. And with aloud cracking noise, 'ALFRED''s head suddenly appeared through the wall which is cracked in between Gakupo and Leon.

Gakupo looked surprise while Leon widened his eyes. After recover, both of them readied their weapon and then with a full strength, Gakupo and Leon swinging their own steel pipe to 'ALFRED''s head. A loud satisfying ' _BAM'_ sounds can be heard, sign that their weapon hitting 'ALFRED''s head, making him screamed in pain.

""RRRAAAAAARRRRGHH!"" Gakupo and Leon hitting his head again and again, making the helm of 'ALFRED''s head full of crack. Suddenly, 'ALFRED' stopped screaming, making Gakupo and Leon stopped hitting him, thinking that they already killed him and thus lowering their guard down, panting hard.

But that was a big mistake as the wall behind them suddenly begin cracked and from it, both of 'ALFRED''s arms punched the wall superman-style, making the wall collapsed. Gakupo, for his luck, can dodge the punch while unfortunately for Leon, 'ALFRED''s punch hitting him hard on the stomach, making him thrown a few feet before his body slammed against another wall across him.

"Leon!" Gakupo yelled his name as he looked at him, but quickly ducking his body as another punch from 'ALFRED' can hitting him, making the punch missed and hit a pillar nearby, destroying it.

Gakupo watched wide eyes at 'ALFRED's strength, " _Unbelievable power!_ " he thought grimly, " _Still, he's slow enough that I can dodge!_ " with that said in his mind, Gakupo easily dodged the attack from 'ALFRED'.

As he find an opening from 'ALFRED''s barrage of attack, Gakupo then prepared, " _He's open!_ " Gakupo said in his thought, " _Don't dodge this! I can catch his right upper and throw him off balance! Even though we cracked his armored helmet open, he didn't back down, he just came charging in with that hole and all!_ " he dodged another punch, " _I have to hit his open skull, right there!_ " dodging another punch again, he find the opening he's need, " _Catch it…!_ "

But even after he catches his arm, Gakupo still be thrown and then slammed in to a wall, hard.

" _N-no way…!?_ " he thought as his body fell down from the wall, " _Even with a bent arm, he threw me this far!? ...M-…monster…!_ " Gakupo tried to stand up as 'ALFRED' grabbing his crossbow, " _I… can't…move…_ "

'ALFRED' putting an arrow on his crossbow and aimed it at Gakupo who still lying on the floor, cannot move when suddenly a pair of feminine legs shown in front of him, "Miki-chan!?" he said after he looked at the person.

Miki walked in front of Gakupo while panting, then stopped as she standing between Gakupo and 'ALFRED'.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Gakupo yelled to her while still in the floor, "You want to die!? Run away!"

Miki ignored him, instead she said, "I'll buy some time, so hurry up and get out of here…" she said as she watched 'ALFRED' readying his crossbow at her, " _'RISE'_ …" she muttered quietly.

'ALFRED' then fired his arrow toward Miki.

Before the arrow can hit her, Miki raised her right hand while her eyes wide open, and as the arrow merely a centimeter apart from her hand, as fast as lightning, she catch the deadly flying arrow only with her right hand.

"…No way…!" said Gakupo in disbelief when he watched Miki catch the flying arrow with her bare hand.

"Neither of us can last much longer…" Miki said between panting, "Get up and go!" she ordered Gakupo as 'ALFRED' finished reloading his crossbow with an arrow, " _'RISE'…_ " uttered Miki again.

'ALFRED' fired an arrow again, but the arrow successfully caught by Miki left hand.

"Guhh!" Miki yelped in pain as her right hand clutched her head in pained manner after catching the arrow. Her nose started bleeding, "H-h…hurry…" she told Gakupo weakly as her vision began to blurry.

Seeing that firing an arrow with his crossbow is useless, 'ALFRED' then throwing his crossbow away and picked three arrows which he placed on between each of his left hand finger. He raised his left arm, getting ready to throw the three arrows on between his fingers.

"Forget about me! Run!" Gakupo shouted to her.

But Miki seems not heard him as she began struggled to standing.

"GRAAAAAAAAA!" Gakupo pushing himself to standing as he watched 'ALFRED' in a position of start throwing his arrows.

"… _N-no…_ " Miki thought as her body started to fall to the floor, " _I can't… die… here…_ "

 _STAB_

As 'ALFRED' about to throwing the arrows, suddenly he is being stabbed in the stomach by a sword from behind. Without screaming, 'ALFRED' turned his head to look at the one who has been stabbed him from his back.

"…We will survive!" Kaito said with narrowed eyes while he's clutching the handle of the sword that stabbing 'ALFRED''s stomach tightly.

Miki, who was being held down in the floor by Gakupo's arm, looked up. Gakupo also looked up to the front both of them.

""Kaito/Kaito-san"" shouted Gakupo and Miki in unison.

Being stabbed like that, 'ALFRED' not staying silent; he immediately grabbed Kaito by neck with his right hand and shoving him to the front, and makes the sword that Kaito holding is broken from the upward of the handle.

"Ghagh!"

"KAITO!" shouted Gakupo.

"Hgggghhhh! … IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" Kaito shouted to him as 'ALFRED''s hand then suddenly turned to ash and begin cracked, then cut off from 'ALFRED''s body. Making Kaito fell to the floor; coughing and gasping for air

"…! His arm just…!?" Gakupo said while 'ALFRED' screamed in pain. Grabbed his apron and pulling it from his body, showing the same ball that the other monster has, which has been stabbed by a sword from Kaito.

Kaito watched as 'ALFRED''s body slowly turned to ash, "Nice knowing you!" said Kaito with a smirk.

" _KHIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEK!_ " 'ALFRED' screamed in pain and then in desperate move, he launched himself to Kaito's direction with a raised left hand to punch him, surprising the blue haired teen.

"The hell!?" Kaito yelled as he dodged the incoming punch, making 'ALFRED''s fist connected to the floor behind Kaito, destroyed it completely, "Are you kidding me!?" he yelled as 'ALFRED' fall to the basement below the floor.

But before he was about to fall, 'ALFRED' grabbed Kaito left legs with intent to made Kaito to fall with him.

"He's taking Kaito with him!" Gakupo shouted, still cannot move on the floor with Miki on his arm, "He plans to drop them both over the side!"

Kaito hands clutched the edge of the floor tightly as she shouted, "GO TO HELL YOURSELF!" after that he kicked 'ALFRED' on his head hard. Making his hold on Kaito's leg loosening and he begin fall down. The helmet he wear cracked open and showing his face, his face is look like face of a man without a single skin.

As Kaito was about to fall too, a hand suddenly grabbed Kaito's left hand, he looked up to see a panting Leon with a smirk on his face and then he pulled up Kaito to the floor.

* * *

…

"That was damn close…" Leon said as lying on the floor after pulled Kaito up from the edge of the hole, beaten and bruised, "I can't believe that thing had the same weak point in it chest like that bug from earlier."

"Just what the hell… was that thing…" asked Gakupo while he sitting on the floor, his back on the wall, "…Hah… I'm beat…"

Kaito looked at Leon while he sitting up with stretching his legs, "Anyways, thanks for saving me…" he told Leon.

Leon turned his head to Kaito with a blank look, "I'm just returning the favor…" he said, but then looked at Miki, "… _But damn, what the hell was that?_ " he thought to himself, " _That girl stopped that freak's arrow with her bare hands! She's got to be hiding something…_ "

Kaito rise up from his position and walk toward Miki, who sat on the floor, "Miki-san, just what is that thing!?" he asked her

Miki opened her eyes and looked at Kaito, "A ' _Tavoo'…_ forbidden creature…" she answered while panting, "I don't know who named it, but that's what it called… they're violent beings… they have both human and insect forms… there's all sort of different kinds, and they wander about this world." Miki paused to catch a breath, then continuing it, "I don't know where they're from… or what they're after. The people I learned from about them don't know either… and they're all dead now."

"When you say ' _people'_ , you mean there were others like us before this?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes…" Miki answered him, "This game has been continuing for a long time now… over and over… and now we're participants too…"

"Then it's about time you tell us everything." Kaito told her.

"Later… this place isn't safe…" answered Miki as she trying to stand.

Kaito then suddenly sitting cross-legged on the floor and crossing his arms, "I will not moving until you tell me everything!" he said with a stubborn tone.

"…Oh?…" Miki looked at Kaito with a blank look as he then kneeled in front of him, "Really…" she touching Kaito's cheek with her fingers as her expression turned from blank into a creepy expression, "Then you can stay there… forever…" she said in a creepy tone as she begin stand up and walked away from Kaito, leaving him nearly have a heart attack because of Miki's expression.

"!?... ?"

" _That girl is way too scary…_ " thought Leon and Gakupo who's watching.

* * *

( _Later_ )

That aside, they begin scatter and searching the payphone thorough inside the whole old building after being told by Miki.

" _Do you remember the instruction…from the woman on the phone? You should have seen a mental image of a place. And were told to find it. It must be close by…_ "

Kaito is the one who found it first on the top floor, "That's the...Gate! The public payphone that marks the goal!" with that said he called the others.

They all arrived in there shortly after Kaito called, of course Piko still carried by Gakupo piggyback-style, "Haha… Alright!" said an enthusiastically Gakupo, "It was really here!"

"Wow! It was real after all!" shouted a voice from behind them, "I did it! I found the gate!"

They all looked behind them and meet with the monkey faced man, who still alive while his clothes is all dirty.

"Aw, don't tell me you were trying to leave me out!" the monkey faced main said while grinning wide, "That's not very nice."

"So you were alive!" shouted Leon.

"Heh-heh-heh!" the monkey faced man chuckled slightly as he walked toward them, "Back then, I was startled by the monsters and rolled down a cliff…" he said as he stopped in front of Kaito and then half raised his arms, "But thanks to that, I was actually saved…"

"It's amazing you made it here on your own." said Kaito.

"As if!" the monkey faced man snorted, "I was trailing behind you the whole time, obviously!" he told Kaito while pointing his finger at him, "Don't tell me you didn't realize it? Guess you didn't, cuz' you had your hands full and all…"

Kaito suddenly grabbed the monkey faced man by collar, "Then that means you knew everything!" Kaito angrily shouted at him, "Why didn't you lend me and Sugita a hand!?"

"What, carry that wounded kid?" answered the monkey faced man, "I would've been a goner too! No one is dumb enough to do something that suicidal!" he then breaks away from Kaito's grip on his collar, "And besides, he would have died sooner or later! Thought, I still don't get how his body went up in a smoke…"

Kaito looked at the monkey faced man with a narrowed eyes and frowned, "Why you…!"

"Save it for later!" Miki cut them off, "Everyone, take out your cards!" she ordered as the payphone suddenly glowing white light.

"The phone is glowing!?" asked Gakupo.

Miki then turned to look at Gakupo, "Gakupo-san… please brings Piko here…" she asked him.

Gakupo nodded, and then put the still unconscious Piko to Miki's side, "Can you hold him for a second…" she then picked Piko's card from his uniform pocket and inserting it in the payphone's slot while panting hard.

"Miki-san, are you okay?" asked Kaito.

"…Yeah…" Miki said, smiling weakly, "We're all going home…" with that she put the phone to Piko's ear. As the phone touching his ear, Piko's body suddenly disappeared from there.

""""HE'S GONE!?""""' they all shouted in surprised.

"Don't be afraid…" Miki said, reassuring them as she picked her own card and insert it to the slot, and then putting the phone to her ear, "Just follow my lead…" with that, she also disappear like Piko.

"She's also gone!" the monkey faced man shouted.

Kaito then walked to the payphone and inserting his own card to try it.

"Hey! Wait!" the monkey faced man yelled to him, "Who made you the next!? Let's decided it with rock, paper, scissors or something!"

"Just shut up!" Kaito yelled back as his card pulled inside the payphone then put the phone to his ear; much like Miki has been done.

After that, his surrounding began to blurry and sounds of static can be heard. As his vision begin to normal and the sounds of static is gone, he looked toward his surroundings and found Miki was looking at him, "Th-this place is…!?" Kaito asked as he looked toward windows.

"We're back…" Miki answered with a low voice, "…Back home…"

When Kaito looked outside of the windows, he watched as people walking around and many parked car, "Whoa! It's look like we're really home!" he shouted with a happy tone then turned to looked at Miki, "Hey, Miki-san what's with the straight face?" he asked her, "We survived! Aren't you glad?" Kaito looked at her with a happy smile, "Smile! Keep making that face and you will get constipated!"

"…Hmph… You really insensitive, you know that?" Mike answered, her lips twitched upward.

Smiling back at her, Kaito turned his attention toward his surrounding, " _But anyway… what was it… the place we're at now…_ " he thought then looked to the payphone location, " _…? Even though we're back… why does it feel strange?_ " Kaito looked at their surrounding then turned again to the payphone location, _"…Oh! Isn't it similar! No wait, it's the same! It's like both the building and the outside were brand new again! What does it means?_ " he looked at his surrounding again, and then the pieces come together into his mind, "D-don't tell me…!"

"We're back… in the _**present**_." Miki's voice snapped Kaito from his thought.

"You don't say… that… we were…" A cold sweat dropped from Kaito's forehead while he looked at Miki.

"Yes… we've just returned…" Confirmed Miki, "From the _**future**_."

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **This chapter is short again…**

 **And the viewer is still not many…**

 **And so…**

 **Please, please, please, please feel free to ask a question on this fic! I will answer it honestly!**

 **Please give me what are you thought of this story.**

 **And please, please, please, please,** _ **please**_ **review, favorite and follow for whoever read this fic. I accept critics and advice from you guys!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
